Sexy Voice :: YeWook Couple ::
by JiHyunnieELF
Summary: No Summary! Just Read It... YeWook Couple/GS/Chaptered - Chapter 3/Wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Voice**

**Author : JiHyun Cho KRY Shipper**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : YeWook Couple Again**

**Genre : Romance/aneh**

**Cast : Kim JongWoon as Kim YeSung/YeSungie (namja)**

**Kim RyeoWook as Kim RyeoWook/Wookie (yeoja)**

**And other cast**

**Theme Song : Sorry,sorry answer_Super Junior**

**S.O.L.O_ Super Junior M**

**Reminiscence_ Super Junior KRY**

**Warning : GenderSwicth!**

**Summary : No Summary! Just Read It ^^**

**Chapter I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Author POV****

** Seoul International High School**

"Minnie…Minnie…aishhh…tunggu aku…"terdengar suara tenor seorang yeoja yang memecah keheningan di koridor sekolah paling terkenal di International High School adalah sekolah yang dihuni oleh anak dari kalangan terpandang di Korea Selatan.

Yeoja yang dipanggil itu pun akhirnya berbalik menatap heran seorang yeoja mungil yang tak kalah manis dengannya yang tengah menumpukan kedua tangan mungil itu di atas lututnya."Wae,wookie-ah?kau memanggilku,eoh?"Tanya yeoja pemilik gelar Teraegyo di seluruh pelosok Seoul International High School.

"Aisshh,kau tak mendengar teriakanku tadi,hah?"kini yeoja yang dipanggil Wookie itu berjalan menuju yeoja bermata bulat yang tak lain adalah Lee SungMin sahabat seorang Kim RyeoWook.

"Jinjja?Ahhh,mianhae aku tak mendengarya…"jawab SungMin sambil melepaskan earphone berwarna pink.

"Hmmm,pantas di sumbat oleh benda seperti itu…"ucapnya sambil menunjuk benda laknat yang membuatnya lelah berlari mengejar SungMin.

"Kkkk~mianhae Wookie-ah…"

"Ne…"

"Aishhh,aku lupa…Aku harus mengembalikan buku ingin ikut,hmm?"Ucap RyeoWook sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aniya, malas berjalan ke perpustakaan yang jauh dan sangat terpencil itu."

"Aisshh,baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,ne?"

"Ne,hati-hati…"

"Ahhh,ye.."ucap yeoja yang akrab di panggil Wookie itu sambil berlari.

,

,

,

Seorang namja tampan dengan surai hitam yang menghalangi sedikit mata sipitnya hingga membuatnya semakin tampan berjalan menuju Ruang Music,di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang music terdengar suara para yeoja yang merupakan fans panatik dari namja sipit pememiliki suara indah ini.

"**KYAAA…YeSung sunbae…Saranghaeyo…"**

"**KYAAA…YeSung Oppa..KYAAA…"**

Tapi YeSung selalu menanggapi mereka dengan senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan,karena dia harus menjaga imagenya sebagai anak pemiliki sekolah ini.

Sebenarnya teriakan mereka tak pernah membuat namja bernama YeSung itu bangga,malah ia selalu terganggu dengan suara teriakan para yeoja yang rutin menghiasi hari-harinya di sekolah.

Sampailah ia didepan gedung yang dibangun dekat sebuah perpustakaan YeSung merasa nyaman berada disana karena disana ia bisa menjauh dan tak mendengar teriakan para yeoja yang sangat merepotkan bagi YeSung.

'Ceklek'

Ketika YeSung membuka pintu ruangan itu udara dingin selalu menyambutnya dari dalam,

"Hah,nyaman…"

Di dalam terlihat beberapa alat music modern dan tradisional sipit itu pun berjalan menuju sebuah piano tua berwarna putih bersih dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan piano sesekali memencet tots piano di depan.

_**Niga animyeon andwae…**_**(**_**Ini tidak bisa jika bukan kau)**_

_**Neo eobsin nan andwae…(**_ _**aku tidak bisa tanpamu)**_

_**Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneun…(**_ _**Tidak masalah jika aku terluka untuk sehari dan setahun seperti ini)**_

_**Na apadeo joha….(Bahkan jika hatiku terluka)**_

_**Nae mam dacheodo joha nan…**_**(**_**Itu karena aku hanya mencintaimu) **_

_**Geurae nan neohanaman saranghanikka…(Itu karena aku hanya mencintaimu)**_

Terdengar suara indah yang mengalun memenuhi seluruh ruangan,suara indah yang dapat membius siapa saja yang berjalan melewati gedung tersebut.

Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap…

Terdengar derap langkah seseorang yang tengah berjalan di koridor ruang music,seorang yeoja mungil kini tegah terbius oleh suara indah seseorang yang ada di ruang music,tanpa ia sadari kini ia melupakan tujuan utamanya menuju perpustakaan yang jaraknya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

'Suara siapa ini?indah sekali'hanya itu yang ada di pikiran seorang Kim RyeoWook saat penasaran,dengan ragu RyeoWook pun memutar knop pintu.

'Ceklek'

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka YeSung pun langsung menghentikan permainan pianonya,dan memfokuskan matanya pada pintu yang terbuka sipitnya semakin menyipit ketika menangkap sosok yeoja mungil yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman yang sangat sulit di artikan oleh YeSung.

'Hah,terlalu banyak pengganggu disini.'batin YeSung yang sudah bosan dengan kedatangan beribu-ribu yeoja yang hanya ingin menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Nuguseyo?"Tanya YeSung datar sambil memfokuskan matanya kembali pada tots piano di depannya.

"Ahhh,mianhae jika aku mengganggu Kim RyeoWook imnida."

"Ada apa kau kemari?"masih dengan nada datar namun kini mulai menatap yeoja mungil itu kembali.

'Apa yang harus ku katakan?Apakah aku harus membicarakan semuanya?'batin RyeoWook.

"A-aniya, hanya kebetulan lewat dan mendengar suara Sunbae yang penasaran aku membuka pintu ruangan ini."jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hah,yeoja sepertimu sama saja seperti yeoja-yeoja lain yang selalu dengan mudahnya mendatangi tempat ini untuk meminta menjadi yeojachinguku kan?"jawab YeSung yang mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah pintu.

"MWO?apa maksud Sunbae?"

**Srettt…Brugghh…**

YeSung segera menarik RyeoWook kedalam ruanagn tersebut dan menutup pintu ruangan RyeoWook hanya cengo dengan perlakuan dan perkataan YeSung terhadapnya.

"Kau tau kan tak segampang itu menjadi yeojachinguku?"kini YeSung mulai mendekati RyeoWook.

"Maksud Sunbae apa?Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang Sunbae bicarakan."ucap RyeoWook sambil mencoba menjauhi YeSung yang terus berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau ini berpura-pura polos atau memang benar-benar polos Nona…Kim RyeoWook…"ucap YeSung sambil melirik name tag yang tertera di baju seragam RyeoWook.

'wajah ini?sangat familiar.'batin RyeoWook.

"Sun-sunbae…menjauhlah!apa yang kau maksud?kau membuatku pusing dengan perkataanmu."tubuh RyeoWook sudah mengenai dinding dan tubuhnya kini tengah dikunci oleh kedua lengan YeSung.

"Jika dilihat-lihat kau memang manis,melebihi semua yeoja yang pernah mendatangiku…"YeSung mulai memperdekat jarak antara mereka,sangat jelas terlihat rona merah menghiasi pipi tirus milik RyeoWook.

"Jadi maksud sunbae,aku kesini untuk mem..mmmhppp.."

**CHU~**

Tanpa pikir panjang YeSung langsung menarik tengkuk leher RyeoWook dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis RyeoWook,melumat bibir merah itu dengan RyeoWook meronta tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai terbawa oleh permainan yang di buat YeSung,namja yang baru saja ia kenal sambil memejamkan mulai melumat bibi merah RyeoWook agak kasar,menjilatinya dan kini memaksa masuk kedalam gua hangat milik yeoja mungil yang tak berdosa di sekali jilatan di bibir bagian atas RyeoWook pun membuka mulailah YeSung menjelajahi gua hangat milik RyeoWook yang belum pernah dijamah oleh siapun.

Setelah beberapa saat YeSung terpaksa harus melepaskan ciuman yang memabukan itu karena dirasa yeoja dihadapannya itu tengah kehabisan oksigen.

**Plop~**

YeSung menatap yeoja dihadapannya yang tengah terengah-engah mengatur nafas dengan tatapan yang tak sadar sedang di perhatikan malah asyik dengan aktifitasnya mengarut nafas.

'Polos sekali,yeoja ini…Dan jujur dia sangat manis dan –errr- menggoda dengan bibirnya yang merah padam akibat ~'batin YeSung.

**Sing~**

Hening beberapa saat…

"Kenapa sunbae men..emm men…"suara tenor itu kembali memecah keheningan.

"Apa?men- apa?Apa maksudmu menciummu,eoh?"godanya.

"A-aa, sunbae?kita bahkan tak saling mengenal,dan lagi Sunbae bukan siapa-siapaku."

"Jadi kau tak mengenalku?"

"Aniya,memang kau siapa?"jawabnya polos.

"YAA!aku ini anak pemilik sekolah kau tak tau?"

"MWO?jadi kau Kim YeSung yang selalu diperbincangkan oleh semua penghuni sekolah ini?"

"Ne,Wae?Kau tak percaya,eoh?"

'Oh,jadi dia yang selalu para yeoja perbincangkan.'batin RyeoWook

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?Kau tak pernah melihat namja setampan aku,hah?"

"Mwo?tampan?Apa Sunbae tak salah bicara?Tampan apanya?Kepala sunbae itu terlihat sangat besar."jawab RyeoWook kelewat polos.

"YAA!ANAK KECIL KAU MENGEJEKKU,HAH?"

"A-a mianhae Sunbae,tapi itu memang kenyataan…"jawab RyeoWook polos.

'Yeoja ini?kurang ajar sekali ,akan ku buat dia menderita karena telah mengejekku.'batin YeSung.

"Bersiaplah menerima konsekuensi karena kau telah mengejekku seperti itu Anak Kecil." YeSung berlalu meninggalkan yeoja manis di depannya.

.

.

.

"Hahh,namja itu aneh sekali,sudah mencuri first kissku dan tadi dia memanggilku Anak -apaan dia?Apakah aku benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil?"gerutu RyeoWook.

"Wookie-ah,gwaenchana?"ucap SungMin yang kini sedang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menghentikan acara ,memang sekarang mereka ada di kantin sekolah yang sangat ramai.

"…"

"Wookie-ah?"panggilnya lagi.

"A-ahhh,ne Minnie nan gwaenchana…"

"Kau melamun?"Tanya yeoja kelinci itu.

"A-niya"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne…"

"**AAAAAA….YESUNG SUNBAE SARANGHAE…"**

"**KYAAA…YESUNGIE KAU SANGAT TAMPAN"**

Terlihat namja tampan nan sipit berjalan memasuki ruang kantin para yeoja yang tadinya sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing kini tertuju pada satu arah sambil berteriak histeris ketika melihat Pengeran Sekolah yang sangat tampan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Aisshh,namja itu?"RyeoWook mengubah posisi duduknya membelakangi kerumunan yeoja di depannya.

"Wae Wookie-ah?" Tanya SungMin kebinguangan melihat sikap RyeoWook hari ini yang sangat aneh baginya.

"Gwaechana,sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas saja Minnie."ucapnya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan.

KIM RYEOWOOK,BERHENTI!

Namun,sebuah suara berat menghentikan yang diketahui adalah YeSung itu kini sudah berada di belakang RyeoWook.

**Srettt~ **

"Ikut aku…"ucap YeSung sambil menarik paksa pergelangan tangan RyeoWook.

Para yeoja yang ada disananya memangdangi RyeoWook dengan tajam seakan bertanya-tanya –Siapa yeoja itu?berani sekali merebut Pangeran kami-

'Bersiaplah menerima perderitaanmu Kim RyeoWook,hahaha'batin YeSung sambil berevil smirk ria.

.

.

** RyeoWook Home's**

'Ceklek'

"Eomma aku pulang…" ucap RyeoWook dengan malasnya,namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah.

RyeoWook pun berjalan ke arah dapur dan menemukan memo yang di simpan sang Eomma di atas kulkas.

To : Wookie Chagi

Chagi,eomma,appa dan adikmu Hyukkie pergi ke rumah Kim ajusshi karena ada tak memberitahumu sejak awal.

Dan satu lagi,mungkin kami akan tinggal di rumah Kim ajusshi satu bulan ?

Tapi tenang saja,anak Kim ajusshi akan menemanimu selama kami pergi.^^

Saranghae

Eomma^^

"Aishh,apa-apaan ini?Hah,menyebalkan sekali eommaku ini."gerutu RyeoWook tak jelas sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas.

Setelah mengganti pakaian kini yeoja mungil itu pun berjalan menuju dapur dan bersiap membuat ramyeon.

"Ting…tong…ting…tong…"suara bel rumah RyeoWook berbunyi.

'Siapa?mungkinkah anak Kim ajusshi yang akan menemaniku?'

"Ne,tunggu sebentar."

'Ceklek'

"Nuguse..**Kau**?" ucap RyeoWook terputus ketika melihat sosok namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah YeSung.

"**Kau?"**jawab YeSung tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?Kau membuntutiku,hah?"

'Sifat yeoja ini sangat cepat berubah,dasar yeoja labil.'batin YeSung.

"Aishhh,untuk apa aku membuntuti yeoja kecil sepertimu?"

"YA!kau kepala besar…Sunbae macam apa kau ini."

"Dan kau Hobae macam apa,hah?"

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan rumah RyeoWook memandang aneh pada kedua makhluk yang kini sedang berargumentasi dengan nada yang cukup risih dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh orang-orang tadi tepaksa RyeoWook pun menarik YeSung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Sudahlah…Ada apa kau kemari?"Tanya RyeoWook setelah menarik YeSung kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku hanya disuruh oleh Eommaku untuk menemani anak Tan Ajusshi selama satu bulan penuh."

"MWO?Jadi kau anak teman Eommaku,huh?"

"Uhh,ku kira anak Tan Ajusshi itu yeoja."

"AAAA…ini tidak mungkin…Pasti akan menyebalkan satu rumah dengan orang seperti dia" teriak RyeoWook.

'

'

Kini keduanya terdiam di ruang keluarga,karena keduanya tengah asik dengan aktifitas tengah asik membaca bukunya dan YeSung tengah mengotak-atik ponselnya bosan.

"Chagi~,aku lapar…" Rengek YeSung yang merasa perutnya sangat lapar karena tadi di sekolah dia tak sempat memakan apapun.

"…"

"YA!Anak masakkan aku sesuatu yang bisa dimakan."

"Enak saja,kau pikir aku pembantumu,hah?Jika butuh saja kau merayuku dasar kepala besar."ucap RyeoWook sambil menutup bukunya dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa melihat tampang YeSung yang kelihatannya sangat menderita.

"Berhenti jika kau tak ingin bibirmu itu ternodai untuk yang kedua kalinya!"ancam YeSung.

'Apa katanya?aishh,bibirku bisa-bisa ternodai lagi oleh namja berkepala besar itu.'batin RyeoWook.

"Baiklah,kelapa besar akan ku buatkan kau ramyeon…"ucap RyeoWook sambil berjalan kearah dapur setelah sebelumnya ia menyimpan bukunya di meja.

.

.

.

Setelah RyeoWook selesai membuat dua ramyeon,keduanya pun memakannya dengan pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

** RyeoWook Room's**

****RyeoWook POV****

Eommaku sangat menyebalkan,aku tak mau satu rumah dengan namja kepala besar ,menyebalkan sekali…

Belum lagi perkataannya tadi siang selalu terngiang di bisa aku menjadi tak pernah ,menjijikan…

**FlashBack^^**

** Park**

"YA!Lepaskan tanganku kepala besar!"bentak RyeoWook yang merasa tangannya di cengkram begitu kuat.

"…."tak ada jawaban dari YeSung,namun ia kini melepaskan tangan RyeoWook dengan lembut.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Jadilah yeojachinguku?"

**Degh**

'Apa-apaan dia ini?Aneh sekali.'

"Aku tidak mau,aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu."bantahku

"Benarkah?kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku."ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekatiku "Kim RyeoWookhhh~"dia mendesah tepat di telingaku dan berjalan menjauh dengan evil smirknya.

**FlashBack Off^^**

"AAAA…Mana mau aku menjadi yeojachingu namja berkepala besar itu…" teriakku prustasi

****RyeoWook POV End****

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah,terlihat seorang yeoja yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan sambil sesekali mengucapkan kata-kata yang sepertinya sebuah tidak?Sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi,tapi namja bernama YeSung itu masih tetap bergelut dengan selimutnya.

"Aishhh,sudah siang seperti ini dia belum namja kepala balon gas."gerutu RyeoWook.

'YAA! Malas sekali aku harus membangunkan namja berkepala besar itu,tapi jika tidak aku akan terlambat ke sekolah'batin RyeoWook sambil merjalan ke kamar tamu yang ada di lantai bawah.

** YeSung Room's**

'ceklek'

Terlihat seorang namja yang tengah memejamkan mata sipitnya dengan posisi yang –err- sangat menggoda bagi siapa saja yang kalian bayangkan namja yang di ketahui bernama lengkap Kim JongWoon itu tidur dengan bertelanjang terlihat Abs di bagian perutnya yang membuatnya begitu sexy.***menurut Author ^^v**

**Degh**

**Degh**

**Degh**

Kini RyeoWook merasakan jatungnya berpacu lebih kencang dari biasanya ketika melihat pemandangan di susah payah RyeoWook menelan salivanya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur YeSung.

"He-hey kepala besar,ireona…ireona…kau mau kita kesiangan,hah?"

"Enghhh…Diamlah yeoja kecil,jangan mengganguku."

'Apa dia bilang?yeoja kecil?Aishhh,shireo'batin RyeoWook.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu kau tau aku ini sudah kau,jika kau tak bangun aku akan berangkat duluan."ucap RyeoWook sambil membalikan badannya.

**Grepp…Brukk~**

**~TBC~**

******AN : Annyeong~ ^^ Saya kembali dengan ff baru saya. Semoga suka, ne? Hehehe... Ohya, gomawo untuk readers yang sudah berbaik hati me-review ff saya yang '****Because,I'm Your's Now and Forever'. Ahhh~ review kalian sangat berharga. Jeongmal gomawo... ^^**

******Wanna RnR? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sexy Voice**

**Author : JiHyun Cho KRY Shipper**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : YeWook Couple Again**

**Genre : Romance/aneh**

**Cast : Kim JongWoon as Kim YeSung/YeSungie (namja)**

**Kim RyeoWook as Kim RyeoWook/Wookie (yeoja)**

**And other cast**

**Theme Song : Sorry,sorry answer_Super Junior**

**Reminiscence_ Super Junior KRY**

**Warning : GenderSwicth!**

**Summary : No Summary! Just Read It ^^**

.

.

.

**Before**

** YeSung Room's**

'**ceklek'**

**Terlihat seorang namja yang tengah memejamkan mata sipitnya dengan posisi yang –err- sangat menggoda bagi siapa saja yang kalian bayangkan namja yang di ketahui bernama lengkap Kim JongWoon itu tidur dengan bertelanjang terlihat Abs di bagian perutnya yang membuatnya begitu sexy.*menurut Author ^^v**

**Degh**

**Degh**

**Degh**

**Kini RyeoWook merasakan jatungnya berpacu lebih kencang dari biasanya ketika melihat pemandangan di susah payah RyeoWook menelan salivanya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur YeSung.**

"**He-hey kepala besar,ireona…ireona…kau mau kita kesiangan,hah?"**

"**Enghhh…Diamlah yeoja kecil,jangan mengganguku."**

'**Apa dia bilang?yeoja kecil?Aishhh,shireo'batin RyeoWook.**

"**Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu kau tau aku ini sudah kau,jika kau tak bangun aku akan berangkat duluan."ucap RyeoWook sambil membalikan badannya.**

**Grepp…Brukk~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter II**

"YAA!kepala besar lepaskan aku…"jerit RyeoWook ketika YeSung menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukan YeSung.

"…."

"Kepala besar bodoh,dasar balon gas lepaskan aku!"jeritnya lagi,namun YeSung tak menggubris teriakan yeoja manis yang kini sedang menindih tubuhnya.

"Diamlah sebentar,setelah itu aku akan membebaskanmu babyhh" tepat di telinga RyeoWook dan menjilat sedikit daun telinga RyeoWook membuat yeoja itu brigidig dengan tingkah mesum YeSung.

Keduanya terdiam,keduanya masih bingung dengan apa yang kini mereka tubuh mereka bersentuhan seperti ada sengatan listrik dalam tubuh menyeringai ketika merasakan debaran jantung yeoja di 'atas'nya yang begitu pun mulai melepaskan pelukannya,setelah merasakan tubuh yang menindihnya melemas.

"Kau masih ingin ku peluk,hmm?"

RyeoWook pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan beranjak dari tubuh YeSung" A-ahh, mandi,jika tidak aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu." Dan berjalan keluar kamar YeSung dengan rona merah di pipi YeSung ia hanya tertawa dalam hati atas perlakuannya tadi.

'Hangat'batin keduanya.

**Seoul International High School**

Sebuah mobil mewah tengah terparkir di sekolah tersebut,dan keluarlah sang pemilik mobil tersebut sambil diiringi suara teriakan para yeoja yang rutin menjadi back sound ketika YeSung sampai di suara teriakan tersebut berhenti seketika,ketika seorang yeoja mungil nan manis keluar dari mobil yang sama.

Tanpa memperdulikan jeritan dan isak tangis para yeoja YeSung menggenggam tangan RyeoWook dan pergi meninggalkan para yeoja yang mulai berguling-guling histeris di tanah(?)akibat ulahnya.

Setelah agak jauh dari para yeoja tadi,mereka pun berhenti sesaat.

"Lepaskan tanganku kepala besar."ucap RyeoWook sambil menghentakkan tangan YeSung agar menjauh.

"Shireoyo babyhh~"goda YeSung sambil mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah manis RyeoWook pun berjalan mundur untuk menjauhi kepala YeSung yang besar itu.

**CHU~**

YeSung mengecup sekilas bibir milik RyeoWook,dan beralih pada leher putih milik yeoja saja di tempat itu hanya ada mereka berdua,jadi YeSung lebih leluasa melakukan apapun yang ia mau terhadap 'RyeoWookienya'.Dan RyeoWook ia hanya bisa terdiam dan merasakan apa yang YeSung lakukan padanya saat ini.

"Eummhhh,hen…ahhh…hentikanhhh~"desah RyeoWook tertahan sambil mendorong tubuh YeSung agar menjauh.

Namun YeSung tak memperdulikan ucapan pun mulai menggigit dan menghisap berkali-kali kulit putih milik RyeoWook dengan lembut sehingga menimbulkan tanda kissmark yang sangat merah.

"Ahhh,emhhh…kepala..ahhh…bes..ar bodohhhh lepashhhkan akuhh~"ucap RyeoWook sambil mendorong tubuh YeSung untuk kedua ,akhirnya YeSung menjauh darinya.

"Kau sangat manis Kim RyeoWook…Dan yang harus kau ingat bahwa kau milikku…"ucap YeSung sambil meninggalkan RyeoWook yang kini jatuh terduduk dengan rona merah dipipinya akibat perkataan YeSung.

"Wookie-ah!"teriak SungMin sambil menghampiri RyeoWook yan masih terduduk di lantai koridor sekolah.

"Wookie-ah,gwaenchanayo?"nada SungMin mulai terdengar kawatir melihat penampilan sahabatnya itu dengan rambut agak acak-acakan dan kissmark yang begitu terlihat merah padam.

"Ahh, kapan kau disitu?"Tanya RyeoWook sambil menutupi bagian lehernya.

"Baru saja..A-ayo kita ke kelas."ucap SungMin bohong,karena ia melihat semua kejadian yang terjadi antara RyeoWook dan YeSung tadi.

"Ne…"

'Kau sudah besar Wookie kecilku,dan kau hebat bisa membuat seorang Kim YeSung menyukaimu.'batin SungMin.

,

,

,

**Byurrr~**

Satu ember penuh air itu membasahi tubuh RyeoWook yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi,terlihat beberapa yeoja berdiri di hadapan RyeoWook dengan tatapan di antara mereka ada seorang yeoja manis yang di ketahui bernama Jung Jessica kini berdiri di depan dengan tatapan lebih tajam dari yang lainnya.

"Apa maksud kalian menyiramku seperti ini?"Tanya RyeoWook.

"Hah,dengar ya Kim kau tak ingin kejadian yang lebih parah dari ini terulang,jauhi YeSung kami."bentak nona Jung itu.

"Cihh,seharusnya kau katakan langsung pada Pangeranmu asal aku tau ya,bukan aku yang mengejar-ngejarnya tapi dia yang mengejar-ngejarku."Entah kenapa RyeoWook begitu berani melawan bentakan Jung Jessica yang terkenal sangat berbahaya.

**Plakkk!**

Satu tamparan berhasil mendarat di pipi tirus RyeoWook,rasa panas pada pipi tirus RyeoWook membuat kulitnya terlihat memerah.

"Dengar ya yeoja bodoh,jika kau tetap mendekati YeSung kami…TAMATLAH RIWAYATMU."ucap yeoja itu sambil melemparkan evil smirk dan berlalu bersama para yeoja lain meninggalkan RyeoWook yang basah kuyup.

.

.

.

****RyeoWook POV****

"Wookie-ah"terdengar teriakan seorang namja yang ku yakin itu si kepala besar.

"Mwo?"jawabku dingin.

"Eh,wae?kenapa kau basah seperti ini?"

"Semua ini gara-gara kau kepala besar!"marahku.

"Heh,maksudmu apa?"Tanya nya bingung.

'YAAA!kepala besar ingin rasanya aku memukul kepala besarmu.' Batinku.

"Dasar bodoh!Pergi kau…Aku membencimu…"

"Aishhh!Wae?"

"Karena semua ini perbuatan fans fanatikmu itu bodoh!"ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkan namja di hadapanku.

Percuma saja dia memiliki kepala sebesar itu,tapi nyatanya dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan sekali dia!

****RyeoWook POV End****

,

,

,

**Next day…**

Terlihat dua anak kecil yang tengah duduk di pinggir danau yang sangat indah sambil saling berpegangan erat,seperti tak ingin melepaskan lengan satu sama lain.

"Wookie…benalkan kau akan pelgi?"taya namja kecil berumur enam tahun itu pada seorang yeoja yang kelihatannya lebih muda darinya.

"Ne,mianhae JongWoonie tidak malahkan pada Wookie?" kini yeoja itu menangis di pelukan namja kecil yang di panggil JongWoonie itu.

"Hmm, kau halus beljanji jika sudah besar kau halus menikah denganku?Yaksok?"

"Ne, Wookie mencintai JongWoonie Oppa…"ucap yeoja manis itu sambil mengecup pipi namja yang memeluknya sekilas.

"Oppa juga mencintai Wookie hanya milik JongWoonie."

.

.

.

"Eunghh…."lenguh yeoja mungil yang tengah terbaring di ranjang matanya masih tetap terpejam sempurna.

"Hiks…hiks…JongWoonie Oppa…hiks…hiks…"kini lenguhan itu berubah menjadi isakan.

.

.

.

****YeSung POV****

Ehh?sudah siang seperti ini kenapa dia tak membangunkanku?Ishhh,yeoja harus aku yang membangunkannya kali ini?Baikalh kalau begitu…

'Ceklek'

"Wookie"

"Hiks…hiks…JongWoonie Oppa…hiks…hiks…"kini lenguhan itu berubah menjadi isakan.

**Degh**

Apa tadi dia bilang 'JongWoonie Oppa'?

"Wo..wookie?"

Aku masih tak percaya,sungguh aku sangat tak percaya yeoja yang kini sedang terisak dalam tidurnya adalah Wookie kecilku ini tidak mungkin bukan?Bukankah Wookie kecilku pergi 12 tahun yang lalu?

**Grepp!**

Aku berlari kearahnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang masih terisak dalam tidurnya.

'Haruskah aku mengakui bahwa aku ini JongWoonnya?'batin YeSung.

** Park Seoul International High School**

"Tumben sekali mengajakku Kemari anak kecil?"

"Mwo?berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan sudah bsar!"Hardik seorang Kim RyeoWook.

"Baiklah jika kau tak ingin ku panggil seperti itu."

"Ehh?tumben kau selalu mengancamku?"

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?" Tanya YeSung datar.

"Wae?kau marah,eoh?"

"Ani,aku hanya sedang merindukan yeoja kecilku."

"Mwo?yeoja kecil?"

"Ne,yeoja kecil yang dulu pernah berjanji untuk menikah denganku sebelum ia sangat merindukannya."kini YeSung membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lipatan lututnya.

"YeSungie…ka…kau JongWoonie Oppa kah?"ucap RyeoWook tak percaya.

"Seandainya dia ada dihadapanku sekarang…Sungguh aku ingin memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat."

"YeSungie!"

"Hmm…"

"YAA!jawab aku babo!"hardik RyeoWook.

"Menurutmu?"

"Jangan bermain-main Kim YeSung!"

"Ne,Waeyo?Kau tak merindukanku gadis kecil?"

"Jadi…kau…kau?"

**Grepp!**

"JongWoonie Oppa,bogoshipeo…hiks..hiks!"ucap RyeoWook sambil memeluk tubuh YeSung.

"Nado bogoshipeo RyeoWookie ummm…"

"Ne, kau tak mengatakannya dari awal?kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu hiks..."

"Berhentilah menangis sebelum aku menciumu."

"Lakukan saja,bukankah dulu kau selalu menciumku,Oppa?"goda RyeoWook.

'kau benar-benar labil Wookie.'batin YeSung.

"Ishh!Aku tak semesum itu,Wookie-ah."jawab YeSung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"AISHH,KAU TAK MENGINGAT SEMUA YANG PERNAH KAU PRAKTEKKAN PADAKU,EOH?"

"Aishh,kau!Kecilkan suaramu…"jawab YeSung sambil membekap mulut RyeoWook.

**Brukk!**

**CHU~**

Tanpa berpikir panjang YeSung pun langsung mendorong tubuh RyeoWook ke tanah,dan langsung menciumi bibir tipis milik 'yeojanya' itu denagn semua kerinduan yang sejak lama ia jelajahinnya gua hanya milik sang yeoja,setelah puas YeSungpun langsung turun ke bagian leher putih milik RyeoWook dan mulai mempertebal kissmark yang beberapa lalu ia puas YeSungpun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Bagaimana?apa kau menyukainya?"

"Uhh,ani…"semburat merah kini mulai menghiasi pipi tirus seorang Kim RyeoWook.

"Aishhh,jinjja?kalau begitu kita coba lagi sampai kau puas,bagaimana?"goda YeSung denga evil smirknya.

"YAA! besar mesum!"ucap RyeoWook sambil mendorong tubuh YeSung dan berlari.

"Hey,jangan lari Anak kecil!"ucap YeSung sambil mengejar RyeoWook.

.

.

.

** RyeoWook Home's**

**Grepp!**

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu,hmm?"tanya YeSung sambil memeluk tubuh RyeoWook dari belakang yang tengah duduk di halaman rumahnya.

"Oppa…aniya…"

"Jinjja?"ucap YeSung sambil mengecup leher RyeoWook.

"Ahh…Oppa apa yang ahh…kau lakukan?"desah RyeoWook saat YeSung mencuim lehernya.

"Tentu saja menggoda calon istriku…Kkkkkk~" Goda YeSung.

"Aishhh,kau!Kapan aku berjanji akan menikah denganmu,eoh?"

"YAAA!Kau lupa?"ancam YeSung sambil menyunggingkan evil smirknya.

"A…ahh,ne…ne…Arraseo."

Sing~

Hening…

5 menit…

10 menit…

15 menit…

"JongWoonie Oppa?"

"Hmm,Waeyo?"

"Sarangahe…"ucap RyeoWook sambil memeluk tubuh YeSung dengan erat.

"Nado saranghae baby."Jawab YeSung sambil mengecup kening RyeoWook dan membalas pemeluk yeoja mungil di hadapannya.

,

,

,

**Next day…**

**Seoul International High School**

"YAAA!JongWoonie orang memperhatikan kita."hardik RyeoWook pada YeSung yang kini sedang memeluknya dihadapan semua orang yang ada di koridor sekolah.

"Ani baby,biarkan mereka tau bahwa aku hanya milikmu."

"Itu sama saja kau ingin mencelakaiku Oppa."

"Aishh,ne…ne…Arraseo."jawab YeSung sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada RyeoWook dengan terpaksa.

"Minnie…"panggil RyeoWook pada seorang yeoja aegyo yang terngah duduk di koridor depan kelsnya sambil memegang buku yang begitu tebal.

"Ehh,Wookie?"ucap SungMin sambil menoleh ke arah YeWook couple.

"Minnie-ah,antarkan aku ke kelas ne?"jawab ryeoWook sambil menggandeng lengan SungMin dan meninggalkan YeSung yang bingung dengan tingkah laku yeojanya itu.

"Hyung…"

**~TBC~**

**AN : Yahh... Ini dia chapter 2 dari ff saya ini. Otte? Bagus kah? Hehehe... Mianhae, untuk ff kemarin yang masih banyak typo dimana-mana. Semoga, chap ini bisa lebih baik. Gomawo untuk yang sudah review di chap kemarin. Jeongmal gamsahamnida~~ ^^**

**Wanna RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sexy Voice**

**Author : JiHyun Cho KRY Shipper**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : YeWook Couple Again**

**Genre : Romance/aneh**

**Cast : Kim JongWoon as Kim YeSung/YeSungie (namja)**

**Kim RyeoWook as Kim RyeoWook/Wookie (yeoja)**

**Lee SungMin as Lee SungMin/Minnie (yeoja)**

**Cho KyuHyun as Kim KyuHyun/Kyu (namja)**

**And other cast**

**Theme Song : Sorry,sorry answer_Super Junior**

**S.O.L.O_ Super Junior M**

**Reminiscence_ Super Junior KRY**

**Warning : GenderSwicth!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Before **

**Next day…**

** Seoul International High School**

"**YAAA!JongWoonie orang memperhatikan kita."hardik RyeoWook pada YeSung yang kini sedang memeluknya dihadapan semua orang yang ada di koridor sekolah.**

"**Ani baby,biarkan mereka tau bahwa aku hanya milikmu."**

"**Itu sama saja kau ingin mencelakaiku Oppa."**

"**Aishh,ne…ne…Arraseo."jawab YeSung sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada RyeoWook dengan terpaksa.**

"**Minnie…"panggil RyeoWook pada seorang yeoja aegyo yang tengah duduk di koridor depan kelasnya sambil memegang buku yang begitu tebal.**

"**Ehh,Wookie?"ucap SungMin sambil menoleh ke arah YeWook couple.**

"**Minnie-ah,antarkan aku ke kelas ne?"jawab RyeoWook sambil menggandeng lengan SungMin dan meninggalkan YeSung yang bingung dengan tingkah laku yeojanya itu.**

"**Hyung…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chaper III**

"Hyung."panggil seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Hyung?Berani sekali ka…"jawab YeSung terputus ketika melihat namja yang tak kalah tampan di hadapannya.

"Mwo?Salah kah aku memanggil Hyungku sendiri?"Jawab namja yang mengaku namdongsaeng dari seorang Kim JongWoon itu.

"Aniya,kapan kau kemari eoh?Eomma sama sekali tak memberitahu bahwa kau akan pulang ke Korea?"Tanya sang Hyung keheranan.

"Isshhh!aku memang sengaja menyuruh Eomma agar tak memberitahumu bahwa aku akan pulang ke Korea."jawab namja bernama lengkap Kim KyuHyun itu sambil berevil smirk ,terlihat sangat tampan melebihi sang Hyung.*kekekeke~ itu menurut author ^^V

"YAAA!Dasar setan kecil."Ejek YeSung sambil meninggalkan sang dongsaeng .

"Berhenti memanggilku setan kecil,Hyung."Rengek KyuHyun sambil mempoutkan bibir sexynya seperti anak kecil,sangat beda dengan penampilanya yang terlihat dewasa ketika berevil smirk tadi.

"Terserahku setan kecil,jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti terlalu tua untuk berekspresi aegyo."Kini giliran YeSung yang berevil smirk di hadapan sang dongsaeng.

**Pletakkk!**

Suara itu terdengar sangat merdu untuk para manusia yang menyukai music perkelahian(?)*abaikan

"YAA!Appo…"ringis YeSung sambil memegang kepala besarnya yang tadi mendapat jitakan dari sang dongsaeng.

"Sakit hyung?"Tanya Kyu polos.

"Setan kecil!berani kau,hah?"

"Bwahahahaha,tentu saja aku berani sangat mudah Hyung,bukankah dari kecil kau selalu kalah olehku?"

"Cihh,dasar aku hanya mengalah karena Eomma selalu membela Setan kecilnya."

"Hah!Aku sama sekali tak percaya Hyung."jawab KyuHyun meremehkan.

"Terserah kau setan kecil!Tapi dalam urusan cinta tetap saja aku yang menang!"

"MWO?bukankah kau akan menunggu yeoja kecilmu Hyung?"Tanya KyuHyun spontan sambil memegang bahu YeSung.

"Ne,dia kembali Kyu,dia sekarang sangat cantik dan manis."

"Jinjjaro?Perlihatkan padaku ingin melihat yeoja itu Hyung."

"Shireo!"

"Ayolah Hyung…"rengek Kyu sambil berpuppy eyes ria.

"Aishhh,arraseo…arraseo…Kajja kita pergi."

"Jinjja Hyung?"

"Aishh,jangan banyak bicara Setan kecil…"

,

,

,

"Wookie…"panggil YeSung manja ketika melihat 'yeojanya' yang tengah duduk di taman sekolah bersama SungMin.

"Oppa…Wae,hmm?"Tanya RyeoWook sambil menghentiakan acara membacanya dengan SungMin.

"Ani,tak bolehkah aku memanggilmu?kau tau aku merindukanmu."ucap YeSung manja di pelukan RyeoWook.

"YAAA!Hyung hentikan semuanya."bentak KyuHyun yang merasa di diamkan seperti obat nyamuk oleh YeSung.

"Aishh,hanya sebentar setan kecil."jawab YeSung sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada sang yeoja dengan terpaksa.

"Eh?Nuguseyo?"Tanya RyeoWook yang baru menyadari kehadiran KyuHyun.

"Dia hanya set…"

"Kim KyuHyun imnida Nunna…Aku namdongsaeng si kepala besar Nunna." Potong KyuHyun cepat.

"Aisshh,kepalaku tidakbesar setan kecil!"jawab YeSung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya manis.

"Kkkkk~,Annyeong RyeoWook ini Lee SungMin."ucap RyeoWook sambil menjabat tanga Kyu.

"YAAA!Lepaskan lengan yeojaku setan kecil."protes YeSung sambil menarik lengan Ryeowook dan mulai memeluknya kembali.

"Aishh,berhenti memanggiku setan kecil Hyung,kau tau sekarang aku lebih tinggi aku sudah tak kecil lagi Hyung."protes KyuHyun pada YeSung yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

"Baby kau dengarkan omongan setan kecil itu?Dia sangat kurang ajar sekali terhadapku…"adu YeSung pada RyeoWook.

"Aku memang tau,tapi itu semua kau yang memulai Oppa."jawab RyeoWook sambil mengelus pucuk kepala YeSung yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

"YAAA!jadi kau memilih membela setan kecil ini daripada aku?"ucap YeSung ngambek sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada RyeoWook.

"Aishh,itu memang kenyataannya Oppa."

'Tak kusangka seorang Kim YeSung sangatlah childish bila bersama Wookie…ckckck.'batin SungMin dan dari tadi hanya sibuk dengan buku tebalnya.

"Aku pergi." Jawab YeSung sambil berjalan meninggalkan KyuMin Couple dan RyeoWook yang masih terkekeh melihat sang namja yang sangat terlihat childish.

"Hyung…YeSung Hyung…Kau marah,eoh?"teriak KyuHyun.

"…."tak ada jawaban dari si kepala besar yang mulai menghilang.

Aishhh,nunna bisa-bisanya kau menyukai namja aneh seperti …"ucap Kyu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya aegyo.

"Kkkkk~,kau tau aku pun masih bertanya-tanya kenapa aku terus menyukainya dari dulu sampai sekarang."

"Hahaha tapi Nunna,kupikir daripada dengannya lebih baik kau bersamaku…"goda KyuHyun sambil berevil smirk.

"Ani Kyu,hatiku sudah kuberikan sepenuhnya pada Hyungmu."jawab RyeoWook polos.

.

.

.

"Oppa!"panggil seorang yeoja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jung Jessica si penyihir terkutuk yang pernah menampar seorang Kim RyeoWook.*mianhae,itu menurut YeSung loh Reader's ^^V

"Mwo?"jawab YeSung datar.

" Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat semanja mungkin.

"Bicara saja disini."

"Mana mungkin disini?Ayo ikut aku…"protes Jessica.

"Aku pergi."jawab YeSung sambil berjalan menjauhi yeoja penyihir itu. ^^V

"YAAA!KIM YESUNG,KAU BERANI MELAWANKU,HAH?"teriak yeoja laknat itu pada YeSung.

"Jika berani kau mau apa,eoh?"

"JIKA KAU TAK MENGIKUTI SEMUA YANG KU MAU,JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU JIKA TERJADI SESUATU PADA YEOJA BODOHMU ITU!"Kini yeoja laknat itu mulai mengancam.

"Cihh,yeoja murahan!"jawab YeSung sambil berjalan menuju Jessica.

"Hah,bagus!Sekarang ikut aku."ucap Jessica sambil menggandeng lengan YeSung.

'

'

'

** RyeoWook Home's (Balkon )**

****YeSung POV****

Cihh,berani sekali dia mengancamku?Siapa dia?Dasar penyihir jahat!.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku terus saja menghina yeoja itu,karena dia pantas untuk dihina.

**FlasBack****

** Atap Sekolah**

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari,eoh?tanya YeSung ketus pada yeoja di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi namjachingu dan menjemputku setiap hari…"

"YAAA!JUNG JESSICA KAU GILA,HAH?"bentak YeSung pada yeoja dihadapannya yang kini hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Keputusan ada kau tak mau melihat yeoja bodoh itu tersakiti kau harus memenuhi semua permintaanku."ancamnya lagi.

"Penyihir gila!Dasar yeoja aku akan memenuhi lihat saja jika kau berani menyakiti yeojaku,aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu sampai satu lagi,JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGIL YEOJAKU DENGAN EMBEL-EMBEL BODOH!Justru kau yang bodoh,murahan!"jawab YeSung sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jessica yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

**FlasBack Off****

Perjanjian macam apa itu?Tapi jika aku tak memenuhinya,aku takut RyeoWook dalam bahaya.

"Arggghhhh…Sialan!"TeriakKku frustasi.

****YeSung POV End****

**Grepp!**

"Oppa."

"Woo..wookie?"jawab YeSung terbata-bata.

"Ne,Waeyo?Kau masih marah uhh?"Tanya RyeoWook yang masih memeluk tubuh YeSung dari belakang.

"Ani,kemarilah."jawab YeSung setenang mungkin sambil menyuruh RyeoWook duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ne,lalu kau kenapa berteriak seperti itu?"introgasi RyeoWook.

"Aniya…"jawab YeSung sambil melempar senyuman manisnya.

**Sing~**

Hening~

**CHU~**

YeSung mulai mencium kening RyeoWook dengan tulus.

"Mianhae…"

**CHU~**

Turun ke hidung mancung nan mungil milik RyeoWook.  
"Ku mohon maafkan aku."

**CHU~**

Akhirya bibir keduanya menyatu,namun kini ciuman itu terasa menyakitkan bagi bisa ia harus berpisah **LAGI** dengan yeoja mungilnya?Sungguh tak mungkin,setelah sekian lama ia menanti yeoja mungil itu kembali kepelukannya dan kini dia harus berpisah kembali dengan yeoja mungilnya?

"Mianhae,ku mohon maafkan aku..Hiks…"

Sungguh YeSung tak bisa jika harus berpisah dengan RyeoWook untuk kedua sakit sangat sakit ketika menatap iris mata caramel yeoja di hadapannya.

"JongWoonie?"

"Apakah kau membenciku?Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku,jika suatu hari kau merasa sakit hati dan penyebabnya adalah aku?"

"Apa maksudmu?Sungguh aku tak mengerti!"jawab RyeoWook sambil mengusap butiran bening dari sudut mata sipit YeSung.

**Grepp!**

"Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau takkan pernah mohon Kim RyeoWook."

"Sesakit apapun kau menyakitiku,aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kau adalah hidupku dan cintamu adalah oksigenku JongWoonie."

**CHU~**

Kecupan lembut itu mendarat tepat dibibir milik YeSung walaupun hanya sekilas namun penuh arti.

"Aku mencintaimu,dan akan tetap di sampingmu sampai kapan pun."

"Gomawo,aku mencintaimu…sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

**Next day…**

RyeoWook terbangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar dua puluh menit yeoja itu telah siap dengan seragam dan sarapan yang ia buat untuknya dan YeSung.

"YAAA!Kemana JongWoonie Oppa?"Tanya RyeoWook pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang di tempati YeSung.

'**Ceklek'**

"Oppa,kau di dalam?"ucap RyeoWook sambil menyembulkan kepalanya.

'Kosong?'batin RyeoWook.

Ting…tong…

"Ne,tunggu sebentar."jawab RyeoWook yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu utama tempat tinggalnya.

'**Ceklek'**

"Kyu?"

"Annyeong Nunna,YeSung Hyung menyuruhku menjemputmu dan berangkat bersama denganmu."jelas KyuHyun panjang lebar.

"Eh?Jinjja?Lalu kemana YeSung oppa?"Tanya RyeoWook.

"Mollaseo."jawab KyuHyun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,kajja kita berangkat." Ajak RyeoWook sambil menggenggam lengan KyuHyun.

'YAA!nunna kau membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.'batin KyuHyun.

.

.

.

.

** Seoul International High School**

Pagi hari yang indah,terlihat pemandangan yang sangat tau kenapa?

Coba kalian banyangkan Kim YeSung yang selalu datang dengan seorang yeoja mungil bernama Kim RyeoWook pagi ini datang dengan yeoja anggun siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung penyihir itu berhasil membuat semua orang mengerumuni dirinya dan KyuHyun dan RyeoWook yang baru sampai di sekolah.

"Nunna,kerumunan apa itu?"Tanya Kyu kebingungan,karena hampir semua siswa di sekolah milik Appanya itu berkumpul di koridor sekolah.

" kita segera ke kelas Kyu."jawab RyeoWook sambil menarik lengan KyuHyun.

"Ani, aku melihat kerumunan ..."rengek KyuHyun sambil melemparkan puppy eyesnya.

"Hmm,baiklah …"

Tap…tap…tap…

**Jleb!**

Sakit sangat sakit,itulah hal pertama yang RyeoWook rasakan ketika melihat kerumunan di namja yang sangat ia cintai kini tengah bergandengan tangan dengan mesranya di hadapan semua orang termasuk KyuHyun hanya menatap tak percaya dengan pemandangan di hapannya.

Clak…clak…

Butiran bening itu kini mengalir dengan derasnya dari iris caramel milik RyeoWook.

**Bughh!**

"HENTIKAN HYUNG,KAU MENYAKITI WOOKIE NUNNA!"bentak Kyu sambil memukul YeSung hingga tersungkur.

"….."

"Kenapa kau diam Hyung?Kau kenapa Hyung?Kau bilang kau mencintai Wookie nunna,tapi nyatanya apa Hyung?Kau…KAU MENYAKITI PERASAANNYA HYUNG!"

"Kyu..aku.."

"Aku apa Hyung?Kau ingin bilang bahwa kau dijebak?kau menyesal?kau minta maaf?Cihh!namja macam apa kau ini?Memalukan!"

"Kyu,tunggu…"jawab YeSung lirih.

"Kajja Nunna kita sia-siakan air matamu hanya untuk namja sialan seperti dia."ajak KyuHyun pada RyeoWook yang masih terisak.

"YeSungie,gwaenchana?"

"KAU PUAS MELIHATNYA MENANGIS,HAH?SEKARANG KAU PUAS TELAH MENYAKITI HATIKU DAN HATINYA,YEOJA IBLIS?"Bentak YeSung sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan siswa dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

** Taman**

"Nunna,uljima…"ucap Kyu sambil mengusap air mata yang terus mengucur dari mata RyeoWook.

"Apa salahku Kyu?hiks…hiks…Kau tau hatiku sangat sakit Kyu…"gumam RyeoWook sambil memegang dadanya.

"Kau sama sekali tak bersalah Nunna,jangan menangis untuk si bodoh terlalu indah jika hanya digunakan untuk menangisi namja bodoh seperti ,bahkan aku tak sudi menganggapnya sebagai Hyungku."jawab KyuHyun yang di akhiri dengan caci maki pada hyung bodohnya.

"Hiks…hiks…Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekan Hyungmu sendiri Kyu."

"Andai saja aku yang menjadi YeSung Hyung,kau tau Nunna?aku takkan pernah menyakiti yeoja secantik,semanis dan sebaik Nunna seperti malaikat yang terdampar dibumi."

"Gomawo Kyu…"jawab RyeoWook sambil memeluk Kyu dan tersenyum.

"Jika Nunna tersenyum seperti itu sangat menunjukan kalau Nunna memang malaikat yang terdampar dibumi."Goda KyuHyun.

,

,

,

,

** RyeoWook Home's (RyeoWook Room's)**

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang kini tengah meringkuk di bawah selimut berwarna ,dia bukan tidur hanya sebuah trik untuk menutupi mata setengah hari RyeoWook menangis di untuk makan saja dia lupa dan mungkin tak ia inginkan hanyalah melampiaskan semu kekesalannya dengan menangis.

"Jahat,kau jahat Jong Woonie…hiks…hiks…"hanya sebuah gumaman yang terdengar dari mulut RyeoWook.

'Ceklek'

**TBC**

**NA : Annyeong Fanfic Sexy Voice chapter 3 udah aku publish… ^^**

**Oya,gomawo buat reader's yang udah baca & review FF aku…*Deep bow**

**Mianhae aku gga bisa sebutin nama-namanya,soalnya males…hahah*jujuramatya?**

**Dan buat kesalahan typo?aduhhh aku pusing ngeditnya,jadi banyak kesalahan dech..**

**Mianhaeyo ne? :*Kkkkkk~**

**Nanti aku usahain supaya gga ada kesalahan dech..**

**Pay…pay…**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya… ^^**

**REVIEW! Klo reviewnya dikit aku gga akan nerusin ni cerita…Kkkkk~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sexy Voice**

**Author : JiHyun Cho KRY Shipper**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : YeWook Couple Again**

**Genre : Romance/aneh/Hurt(+)**

**Cast : Kim JongWoon as Kim YeSung/YeSungie (namja)**

**Kim RyeoWook as Kim RyeoWook/Wookie (yeoja)**

**Lee SungMin as Lee SungMin/Minnie (yeoja)**

**Cho KyuHyun as Kim KyuHyun/Kyu (namja)**

**And other cast**

**Theme Song : Sorry,sorry answer_Super Junior**

**S.O.L.O_ Super Junior M**

**Reminiscence_ Super Junior KRY**

**Warning : GenderSwicth! And **

**TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Before**

** RyeoWook Home's (RyeoWook Room's)**

**Terlihat seorang yeoja yang kini tengah meringkuk di bawah selimut berwarna ,dia bukan tidur hanya sebuah trik untuk menutupi mata setengah hari RyeoWook menangis di untuk makan saja dia lupa dan mungkin tak ia inginkan hanyalah melampiaskan semua kekesalannya dengan menangis.**

"**Jahat,kau jahat Jong Woonie…hiks…hiks…"hanya sebuah gumaman yang terdengar dari mulut RyeoWook.**

'**Ceklek'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter IV**

'Ceklek'

KyuHyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur RyeoWook,namja tampan itu merasa bersalah akan semua kelakuan sang RyeoWook ia berpura-pura untuk tidur,menutup matanya rapat-rapat agar tak diketahui KyuHyun.

"Nunna…"gumam KyuHyun sambil mengusap kepala RyeoWook yang tertutup selimut.

"…."

"Hmmm,mianhae atas semua kesalahan pasti merasa tertekan."gumamnya lagi.

**^^FlashBack^^**

"Kyu,lihat ini…"panggil seorang anak kecil sambil membawa sebuah kertas.

"Apa?aku tidak mau."sahut sang dongsaeng yang masih asik dengan PSP sahabatnya.

"Aishhh!Kau pasti akan terkejut melihat foto yeojaku."jawab Yesung kecil sambil mengacung-acungkan sebuah foto yeoja manis di hadapan sang dongsaeng.

"Coba masih kecil Hyung,berani seka…YAAA!dia untuku Hyung."jawban KyuHyun kini berubah menjadi sebuah teriakan ketika dirinya melihat sebuah foto seorang gadis kecil dengan dress putih mungil sambil membawa seikat bunga.

"Hey,apa-apaan kau?Enak saja dia milik Hyung."jawab sang Hyung sambil merebut foto yeoja mungil nan manis yang menjadi topic pertengkaran dua kakak beradik ini.

"Ani,untuk Kyu saja cari yang lain."

"Andwae,pokonya tidak mau…Berikan foto itu padaku."

"Eomma,hyung ingin merebut yeoja Kyu."teriak KyuHyun sambil menyembunyikan foto yeoja mungil yang diketahui bernama Kim Ryeowook itu di balik bajunya.

"Aniya, itu milikku."

"Yaishhh,apa yang kalian perebutkan hmm?"Tanya sang Eomma sambil melerai kedua aegya nya itu.

"Itu eomma,Hyung ingin mengambil foto yeoja manis ini dariku."adu KyuHyun pada sng Eomma.

"Yaishhh, foto yeojaku ."jawab YeSung sambil memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Yeojaku?Apa maksudmu Woonie-ah?"Tanya sang eomma kebingungan mendengar kalimat YeSung.

"Ne,namanya Kim yeojaku eomma."

"Eh?Bagaimana bisa?bahkan umurmu saja masih 9 tahun Woonie-ah."

"Benar itu baik kau berikan dia padaku."celetuk KyuHyun.

"Tapi itu milikku eomma,sungguh."

"Stt, berikan foto itu pada Hyungmu."lerai sang eomma sambil tersenyum manis.

"Shireo…"

"KYUHYUN!"

"Arraseo,eomma jahat."jawab KyuHyun sambil meninggalkan sang eomma.

**^^FlashBack Off^^**

"Haaaahhhhhhhh…"sebuah helaan terdengar sebelum KyuHyun berjalan keluar meninggalkan RyeoWook yang entah sejak kapan telah tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja tengah terdiam disebuah bangku yang terletak di taman sibuk meremas surai hitam miliknya menandakan bahwa kebingungan tengan menyelimuti frustasinya bahkan namja tampan itu tak menghiraukan waktu yang memang diketahui sudah larut malam ini,sangat terlihat dengan sepinya jalanan dan jangan lupa suasana taman yang begitu sepi juga hanya terdengan suara jangkrik yang menemani kesendirian YeSung.

"ARRRGGGHHHH…Kau bodoh Kim JongWoon!"teriaknya frustasi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berteriak seperti itu hari ini,merutuki apa yang ia lakukan siang bodohnya ia karena menyakiti seorang malaikat mungil tak berdosa milik saja Tuhan tak marah pada namja tampan ini.

"Hyung…"sebuah suara membuat YeSung dengan terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya tengah menunduk.

"Kyu…"ekspresi bersalahnya masih terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Kau tak benar-benar akan menyakiti yeoja kecilmu kan Hyung?" Tanya KyuHyun yang kini mulai duduk di sebelah YeSung.

"…."

"Jawab aku Hyung!Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu,hah?Bukankah kau menunggunya dari dulu?Tapi kenapa Hyung?Kenapa ketika dia berada di sisimu kau malah menyakitinya Hyung?"

"Entahlah Kyu,aku bingung."

"Bingung?Kau bingung Hyung,HAH!" ucap KyuHyun dengan nada meremehkan.

"DIAM!KAU BAHKAN TAK TAU BAGAIMANA PERMASALAHNNYA KYU!"butiran bening itu akhirnya turun membasahi pipi YeSung bersamaan dengan sebuah teriakan yang terdegan begitu frustasi.

"AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH TAU JIKA KAU TAK MEMBERI TAHU KU HYUNG!"

"Aku tak bisa memberi tahumu Kyu…Mianhae."jawab YeSung dengan volume suara yang begitu lemah namun dapat terdengar oleh sang dongsaeng.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?Kenapa kau begitu lemah sekarang,eoh?Kemana Hyungku yang dulu?"Tanya KyuHyun sarkastik.

'Kau benar Kyu,sepertinya kini aku lemah'Batin YeSung.

"Hyung,dengarkan aku!Jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini,aku tak mau menganggapmu sebagai tau kenapa?..."KyuHyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Wae?"

"Karena aku tak punya Hyung selemah kau!Kau itu namja pernah kalah dengan wanita penyihir itu."Kalimat terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan menghilang dari hadapan Yesung ,seolah menjadi motifasi atau lebih tepatnya cambukan untuk mencari jalan keluar permasalahan yang ia hadapi.

"Kau benar Kyu,aku tak boleh kalah oleh yeoja iblis itu."

.

.

.

** Seoul International High School**

Seorang yeoja mungil kini tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan tatapan kosongnya,difikirannya masih terlintas jelas kejadian yang menurutnya bagitu 'menyakitkan' hingga menimbulakn sebuah luka yang cukup besar di hatinya.

"Haaahhhhhh,kau harus kuat Kim RyeoWook."gumamnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**^^FlashBack^^**

Grepp!

"Oppa."

"Woo..wookie?"jawab YeSung terbata-bata.

"Ne,Waeyo?Kau masih marah uhh?"Tanya RyeoWook yang masih memeluk tubuh YeSung dari belakang.

"Ani,kemarilah."jawab YeSung setenang mungkin sambil menyuruh RyeoWook duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ne,lalu kau kenapa berteriak seperti itu?"introgasi RyeoWook.

"Aniya…"jawab YeSung sambil melempar senyuman manisnya.

Sing~

Hening~

**CHU~**

YeSung mulai mencium kening RyeoWook dengan tulus.

"Mianhae…"

**CHU~**

Turun ke hidung mancung nan mungil milik RyeoWook.

"Ku mohon maafkan aku."

**CHU~**

Akhirya bibir keduanya menyatu,namun kini ciuman itu terasa menyakitkan bagi bisa ia harus berpisah LAGI dengan yeoja mungilnya?Sungguh tak mungkin,setelah sekian lama ia menanti yeoja mungil itu untuk kembali kepelukannya dan kini dia harus berpisah kembali dengan yeoja mungilnya?

"Mianhae,ku mohon maafkan aku..Hiks…"

Sungguh YeSung tak bisa jika harus berpisah dengan RyeoWook untuk kedua sakit sangat sakit ketika menatap iris mata caramel yeoja di hadapannya.

"JongWoonie?"

"Apakah kau membenciku?Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku,jika suatu hari kau merasa sakit hati dan penyebabnya adalah aku?"

"Apa maksudmu?Sungguh aku tak mengerti!"jawab RyeoWook sambil mengusap butiran bening dari sudut mata sipit YeSung.

Grepp!

"Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau tak akan pernah mohon Kim RyeoWook."

"Sesakit apapun kau menyakitiku,aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kau adalah hidupku dan cintamu adalah oksigenku JongWoonie."

**CHU~**

Kecupan lembut itu mendarat tepat dibibir milik YeSung walaupun hanya sekilas namun penuh arti.

"Aku mencintaimu,dan akan tetap di sampingmu sampai kapan pun."

"Gomawo,aku mencintaimu…sangat mencintaimu."

**^^FlashBack Off^^**

'Apakah rasa sakit ini yang kau maksud YeSungie?'batin Ryeowook.

**Degh!**

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang kini sedang ia hindari dan sekaligus sangat ia rindukan,karena sejak kejadian itu YeSung tak kembali ke caramelnya kini mulai meredup,merasakan perih ketika melihan sosok namja tampan dihadapannya.

"Ryeowookie."panggil Yesung ketika melihat Ryeowook ddihadapannya.

"…"

"Mianhae…" sosok itu kini mendekati Ryeowook yang kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan liquid bening yang memaksa untuk keluar dari iris caramelnya.

**Grepp!**

Dipeluknya erat yeoja mungil dihadapannya,berusaha mencurahkan semua kerinduan yang hanya kurang dari 24 jam ia Yesung sangat memcintai yeoja yang kini sama sekali tak merespon pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku…"

**Jleb!**

Kata yang cukup simple namun menyakitkan bagi Yesung,bagaimana bisa yeoja dihadapannya memintanya untuk melepaskan pelukan yang tengah ia lakukan?Sebenci itukah Ryeowook sekarang padanya?

"Mianhae,ku mohon maafkan aku Baby…" kini Yesung mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan kata yang terdengar menjijikan itu Kim Jong Woon-sshi."uap Ryeowook dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

**Brukkk!**

Tubuh Yesung kini mulai turun bersimpuh dihadapan Ryeowook,membuat Ryeowook membulatkan matanya.'Selemah itukah kau Yesungie?'batin Ryeowook.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan,hah?" Tanya Ryeowook yang merasa Yesung begitu lemah dihadapannya.

"Terlalu bencikah kau padaku Baby?"tubuh Yesung bergetar hebat menahan butiran bening yang menerobos keluar dari obsidiannya.

'Kau salah Yesungie,untuk marah padamu pun aku tak mampu,apalagi membencimu Yesungie.'batin Ryeowook.

"Mianhae,kumohon maafkan aku Wookie-ah."lirihnya sambil menahan air mata yang kini berada tepat di sudut obsidiannya

Sunggu RyeoWook benar-benar tak tega melihat Yesung yang sangat terlihat lemah dihadapannya kini,dengan reflek dan tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit yang dibuat oleh namja dihadapannya Ryeowook mulai menurunkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh namja yang kini tengah membulatkan obsidian ia terkejut,Kim RyeoWook yeoja manis yang beberapa hari lalu ia sakiti memeluknya?memeluk namja bodoh yang kini terisak?

"Uljimma,nan gwaenchana."gumamnya sambil memeluk erat tubuh Yesung.

Hening~

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan,menumpahkan segala yang ingin mereka ,sesak,sedih,rindu,semua itu bercampur menjadi saatnya Yesung melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Mianhae."ucapnya sambil mengecup kening Ryeowook.

"Mianhaeyo."kemudian mengecup kedua belah pipi Ryeowook.

"Mianhae jeongmal."sampai pada bibir tipis milik kali ini cukup lama bibir kissable Yesung menyentuhnya dengan begitu lembut dan hati-hati,seolah-olah tak mau membuat bibir tipis Ryeowook tersakiti seperti hatinya.

**Plop~**

"Apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Jika kau menceritakan semuanya."

"Akan kuceritakan semuanya,sungguh."jawab Yesung akhirnya sambil memeluk tubuh yeoja mungilnya ia harus beryukur karena Tuhan menitipkan seorang malaikat manis yang memiliki hati yang begitu pemaaf walaupun hatinya terluka begitu dalam.

** RyeoWook Home's**

Kini semua orang telat berkumpul di kediaman keluarga ,Leeteuk(orang tua Yesung)Hangeng dan Heechul (orang tua Ryeowook) dan tak lupa ada Ryeowook,Yesung dan si magnae kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa masalah kalian?"Tanya kangin dengan nada tegasnya.

Yesung menjelaskan semua permasalahannya denga yeoja bermagra Jung.

"Mianhae ne Eomma appa,Ajumma hanya tak ingin dia menyakiti Wookie."Ucap Yesung akhirnya.

"Gwaenchana Sungie-ah,kurasa itu memang keputusan yang setelah kau menbagi masalahmu dengan kami."jawab Hangeng dengan senyuman manisnya.

"EH?Kalian tak marah eoh?"

"Tentu saja tidak pabo Yesung."jelas Kangin-appa Yesung-sambil mengacak rambut anaknya.

"Biar kami yang urus,kau tetaplah bersama Wookie,ne?"nasihat Leeteuk yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Arraseo Eomma,Gomawo untuk semuanya."

SEkali lagi Yesung harus bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memberikan orang-orang yang begitu baik di sekelilingnya

.

.

.

** Seoul International High School**

Yesung dan Ryeowook tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil berpegangan mata menatap mereka heran denga tatapan –Sebenarnya siapa yeojachinu uri prince?-

Hingga langkah mereka terhenti ketika yeoja pembuat masalah itu menhghadang mereka.

"Kau percaya padaku kan chagi?"bisik Yesung pada Ryeowook yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Wahh…wahhh…wah…berani sekali yeoja bodoh ini merebut Yesung dariku."sindir Jessica sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Jaga bicaramu Jung Jessica."unpat Yesung.

"Wae?Kau lupa perjanjian kita?"

"Dan kau piker sekarang aku takut oleh ancamanmu,hah?"

"Seharusnya kau tau Yesung chagi."

"Cihh, dan hentikan semua permainan ini sekarang."bentak Yesung sambil menggandeng erat tangan Ryeowook kini dia hanya bisa menyaksikan acara perdebatan di depannya.

"Jika aku tak mau bagaimana Kim JongWoon Chagi."ucap Jessica dengan nada menantang sambil membelai wajah Ryeowook dengan penuh rasa benci.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh sehelai rambutnya pun tak patut kau disentuh oleh yeoja penyihir sepertimu."jawab Yesung sambil menyinkirkan tanga Jessica dari wajah Ryeowook.

"Oya?Kau benar-benar memintaku untuk melakukannya Yesungie?"

**PLAKK! **


End file.
